Réveillon de Noël
by Jellyfish Lady
Summary: Naruto, jeune héritier d'une famille de notable se rend à la soirée de réveillon organisée par le Maire de Konoha pour les élites du pays. Une soirée qu'il adore tant elle peut être magique à ses yeux. Mais il était loin, oh si loin, de s'attendre à faire la rencontre d'un ténébreux jeune homme qui fait palpiter son cœur un peu trop fort. Serait-ce LA rencontre ou juste la magie...


**Ohayou gozaimasu Minna-sama,**

**Une nouvelle histoire que je voudrais courte pour Noël (haha si seulement ^^'), je sais que vous attendez tous et toutes la suite des"Vacances d'été" mais l'inspiration manque un peu pour la fin. Cependant j'y travaille! Donc pour vous faire patienter, voici la petite dernière ^.^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira **

**Bonne lecture (^.~)**

_**°0°0°0°..0..0..0..0..0..0..°0°0°0°**_

Le réveillon de Noël. Chaque année, le maire de Konoha, Tsunade, organise une soirée réunissant toutes les grandes familles du pays, un grand bal très guindé où toutes les élites se retrouvent dans un esprit jovial et festif. Mais ne nous leurrons pas ! La majorité d'entre eux ne viennent là que pour s'associer, conclure quelques accords et si possible quelques mariages stratégiques en vue de fusions prochaines entre compagnies. Ce bal est un haut lieu de socialisation pour les grands noms de ce pays.

Seul le jeune héritier de la famille Namikaze-Uzumaki portait un engouement non-feint pour cette soirée. En effet, le jeune Apollon à la peau caramel adorait s'y rendre. Selon lui, cette fête exaltait dans toute sa somptuosité l'esprit féérique de Noël. Les grandes dalles de marbre lustrées, les verres de cristal scintillants emplis de nectars exquis, les jeunes filles en robe de mousselines toutes parées de leurs rivières de diamants, tout inspirait au rêve. Et rien ne valait plus à ses yeux que la possibilité de pouvoir se retrouver ainsi tous ensemble, dans cette ambiance chaleureuse, au milieu de ses anciennes connaissances, avec la chance inouïe d'en faire de nouvelle. Mais le jeune à la chevelure d'or était bien loin de se douter que cette année-là, tandis qu'il était en train de nouer le nœud papillon de son costume noir parfaitement ajusté à ses courbes gracieuses et finement musclées, il était sur le point de faire LA rencontre. Celle que tout le monde attend sans être capable la trouver tant elle est spontanée, celle que l'on imagine mille fois et qui ne se produit jamais comme on l'espère, celle qui secoue le quotidien jusqu'alors monotone et dévoile le monde sous un angle tout nouveau, bouleversant.

Mais revenons à l'instant présent.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, digne héritier de la famille Namikaze, connue pour ses compositions florales raffinées, et des Uzumaki sa branche paternelle, célèbre pour leurs réformes politiques appréciées par toutes les branches du pouvoir, était donc en train de se préparer pour la soirée quand sa mère frappa à la porte

-Naruto, chéri tu es prêt ? , elle entra sans attendre de réponse. Mon fils quelle prestance! Tu es devenu très bel homme, ce costume te rend irrésistible, dit-elle avec son dynamisme habituel.

Le jeune homme gêné détourna les yeux

-Maman encore avec ces histoires, tu me mets mal à l'aise là. Ah ! D'ailleurs je compte sur toi pour ce soir, interdiction de me présenter encore de ces minettes toute maniérées comme l'an dernier, une heure à faire bonne figure devant la famille de cette demoiselle qui n'avait d'intérêt que pour ce qu'il y avait sous ma chemise, sans façon merci bien.

-Mais chéri, Mlle Haruno est une fille bien née, et il est normal qu'à son âge…

-Non Maman, d'ailleurs je tiens à choisir moi-même la personne qui passera le reste de sa vie à mes côtés.

-Mais,…

Il ne la laissa pas continuer et repris,

-Maman pas de mais! Je vois bien ce que tu vis avec Papa, ces liens qui vous unissent et vous rendent complices même après des années de mariage. C'est ce que je voudrais. Quelqu'un d'unique, qui bouscule tout ce que je sais, tout ce en quoi je crois. Quelqu'un avec qui je ne serais pas « jeune maître » ou « Monsieur Uzumaki », mais juste Naruto. L'amour inconditionnel tu comprends?

Sa mère en restait quoi. Elle savait son fils un peu romantique, mais elle ne s'attendait pas un atome à de tels discours. Son père qui avait tout entendu de la conversation reconnu bien son fils. Ce garçon n'était pas du genre fleur bleue, le "rêveur au coucher de soleil" qu'on pourrait croire, le type midinette qui croit au prince charmant. Mais il avait quelque chose de plus que les autres. Il savait, dieu sait comment, faire le voile sur ce qu'il y a de bon en chacun, trouver le bien dans la médiocrité, l'obscurité et transformer toutes les peines en indicible joie comme un vrai rayon de soleil.

-Il a grandi mon fils adoré.

-Ill a muri aussi. Il peut trouver le bonheur même sans nous tu sais.

-Oui mais quand même je suis sa maman. Et c'est mon bébé d'amouuuuuuuuuur

Le rire cristallin de Minato s'éleva dans les airs. Il étreignit sa femme avec tendresse puis tous se dirigèrent vers la voiture que le chauffeur avait pris soin d'avancer pour eux.


End file.
